


Pesan Kopi

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Biasanya Iwaizumi menuliskan sesuatu kalimat yang membuatnya sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya. Namun tulisan yang ini membuatnya bingung. Tapi ia bingung maksud Iwaizumi menuliskan kalimat ini untuk apa?





	Pesan Kopi

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi
> 
> Sila beri kritik dan saran setelah membaca ini

Yachi menjadi pelanggan tetap di kedai kopi ini. Ia sampai hapal nama barista di sini, dari yang sudah lama bekerja maupun yang baru. Menu di kopi ini juga dia sudah hapal di luar kepala, termasuk menu baru dan menu yang ada di waktu tertentu.

Termasuk Iwaizumi, barista yang selalu melayani dan membuatkan kopi untuk Yachi. Kata Yachi, racikan kopi buatan Iwaizumi sangat pas untuk lidahnya. Selalu. Rasanya tidak pernah berubah.

Entah itu terlalu manis atau agak pahit.

"Selamat sore, Yacchan. Seperti biasa?" sapa Iwaizumi dengan senyum.

Yachi mengangguk mantap. Kemudian ia duduk di bagian meja bar, berhadapan dengan tempat Iwaizumi meracik kopi.

"Ditunggu." Iwaizumi mengambil satu gelas berukuran medium. Kemudian ia menuliskan sesuatu di gelas itu.

Tak lama, datanglah pesanan Yachi. Iwaizumi meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di dekat Yachi, padahal gelas tersebut terbuat dari bahan kertas.

"Terima kasih." ucap Yachi dengan senyum, memandang Iwaizumi. Kembali ia bekerja.

Yachi memutar gelas tersebut. Biasanya Iwaizumi menuliskan sesuatu kalimat yang membuatnya sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya.

Namun tulisan yang ini membuatnya bingung. Kalimat tersebut menggunakan bahasa inggris. Yachi bukannya tidak tahu artinya, karena kalimat ini sangat familiar.

Tapi ia bingung maksud Iwaizumi menuliskan kalimat ini untuk apa?

Mata Yachi mencari sosok Iwaizumi yang ternyata sudah tidak ada di tempat.

"Yacchan."

Yachi menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya. Itu Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi-_san_. Aku—" pandangannya kini berpindah pada tangan Iwaizumi yang membuka kotak merah berukuran kecil. Kotak tersebut saat dibuka menampakan sebuah cincin. Yachi kembali menatap Iwaizumi. Lekat.

Tanpa sepatah kata pun, Yachi mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Diakhiri dekapan Iwaizumi yang mengerat.

** _Will you marry me, Hitoka? :)_ **   
** _-Hajime_ **


End file.
